Against All Odds
by KiraAsoKashino
Summary: This is dedicated for a friend and I've never written an Inuyasha fic, so please have pity and read!


This is my first Inuyasha fic so bear with me I don't normally write about Inuyasha but it was a request by a friend. Needs some prime Beta-ing. If any one is out there please help me.

Disclaimer Don't own it, don't want it. All I have is a broken Spider-Man action figure and my three year old son, Andy. So don't push, for you will get nothing!

Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be laughed at with a friend. Now on with the story!

To this day I remember standing outside his door, there was nothing peculiar about the day just that it all happened so fast so... instantaneously. Still, I was willing myself that it was better to leave than to push my luck, but for some reason I did, and I didnt. Thoughts were racing around in my mind a mile a minute, but the one that stood out the most was the fear.

Yes, I was afraid. Afraid of rejection, of the possibility that "he" would not want me. I was never normally afraid of anyone, but all things considered this was my pride and my feelings at stake. So why was I hear about to risk it all? Why was I willing to settle for something so much less...real. I already knew the answer to that question.

Because I had nothing to lose.

And it was several years later that I realize that fate must had brought me there. It had to be. Against my better judgement I had jumped headfirst into my relationship with Miroku. Yes, at one point I did hate the lecherous fiend, but over the years I've grown used to him and considered him as a possible boyfriend material and needless to say, it backfired.

Thus sharing an apartment with a man I hadnt even decided to love. My inability to see into the future was what led me to believe that I could never go any further than Miroku. It's been 3 years. Althought I was committed to being the perfect girlfriend and hostess, not only did I feel subservient, but Miroku didnt try hard enought to make me feel the way I wanted to feel.

"Kagome?"

I gasped, not realizing that he had answered the door at some point. My eyes darted up to focus on his red pools and for a minute I didnt speak, afraid that if I did the spell would be broken and he would walk away form me, slam the door in my face and hate me forever. "Kagome, are you felling alright?" I was slightly surprised by the level of sincerity in his voice. Over the years Inu Yasha had changed from a evil-spirited half-demon to a kind hearted laid back person.

"Yes, I think so", was all I could manage. He gave me a skeptical look that said he didnt believe me.

"Well, what brings you here?" I suddenly had become mute and preoccupied with the ground and shuffling my feet, giving the appearance of a small child who was asking her crush if he would go with her dance. I began to wonder, if I should spill the reason I was really here. It certainly wasnt to have tea and chat about the whether, which at the moment I was feeling a bit under.

I looked up into his eyes again and this time nothingness filled them. I so desperately wished that he could he into my soul and extract all of my feelings so that I wouldnt have to confess. The uneasiness settled in my stomach as he just stood there staring at me as I was him.

Could he not see my desperation in my eyes? Wasnt it clear?

I could sense that he was getting annoyed at my silence so I opened my mouth to speak. "I came to ask if you had a cup of sugar" Shit! That was stupid and he knew it. "Kagome, you live at least 10 miles from here, why didnt you just stop by the market and buy some?" His question didnt entirely throw me off guard because I knew I should have said somehting else. I just laughed it off, trying not to show him what his indifference was doing to me. "You caught me, I didnt reall y come here for sugar"" Then what did you come here for?" I was so confused that the question actually threw me for a loop, because I didnt have an answer.

What was I supposed to say 'Hey Inu Yasha, I was just in the neighborhood and stopped by to tell you that I'n in love with you. My boyfriend is ok with it' Not!

Yet as I stood there looking like a general ass, I still had some intention of telling him why I was really here, one way or another. "Inu Yasha" His name fell from my lips gracefully."Can we talk?" His eyebrows quirked at this. "Can I come in?"

When we were seated, I began to think that I shouldnt be there. I had gome there pour my heart out in hopes that the one I loved felt the same, and let me tell you, it isnt easy. I wasnt a mild girl by nature, but I wasnt exactly timid and shy either. But one thing I never was was candid. I was strong when I had to be and had endured all kinds of threats to my life but I always pulled through. But I didnt think that I he refused me that I would make it. My boyfriend was never much for romance and I would often feel left hanging in that department. I was lonely and in my desperation I started to seek out the relationship that I wanted.

Amidst all the battles and demonic adventures, I was still lonely and still looking for something that I could really call exciting. Never mind the action, I wanted love. Just Love.

Since Inu Yasha and I had met, even though he was a demon, it didnt bother me in the least, because I felt I could change him. And I think I have, to a degree. We are now good friends, but for me it has to be more than that. "Kagome what is it that you came here to talk about? You've been sitting here for about 5 minutes and you havent said a word" "If your not going to talk then I've got things to do" I nodded and got up to head for the door. I just couldnt do it. I know I know , I'm a wimp but if you were in the situation you'd leave too.

By the time I had gotten home it had started to rain and it took me all of five seconds to realize that Miroku wasnt home, much to my relief. Not that I didnt love him, I did, just not the way he loved me. He waas more like a friend to me, whether he knew it or not. Leaning against the frame of the couch, my head dipped to the side and before I knew it I was asleep.

I must been really tired because its not often that I have dreams even good ones, but as I was in dream land, I woke up standing on top of a mountian, and while the mountain looked familiar enough, I couldnt quite place where I was. I looked around sure that I had fallen asleep and that this was just a dream, but in a instant I knew that something was wrong. Below the mountain top, which wasnt very high, a city lie in ruins and there were actual people running for what seemed like their lives. Boom! Thud! The sounds were of people being killed in a rain of molten balls of death.

"Who is doing this?" I asked myself.

Although the sounds were close the screams sounded like they were coming from several feet away in my mind. A woman and her baby were attempting to flee the city but were stuck in their backs by a fiery blast.

Familiar cries of agony filled my ears but I didnt know form where they were coming from. The mountain was low enough to climb down and so I started down the bumpy mountain. The jagged rock ripped my dress and knees apart, but I paid little heed to the pain and kept on.

Listening for the voice again.

I dont think I had expected to find anything too out of the ordinary but when the next scream pierced the air it was so agonizing, it sounded animalistic. The pale white cloth lying at the base of the mountain should have been indication enough but when I walked around the dusty body riddled path I couldnt hold back my scream for my life.

For there was Inu Yasha, the love of my life, being held by the neck, his body several feet off the ground. It was not an uncommon sight for I had seen and been through such things before, but his eyes were bulging from their sockets and his tounge laid swollen and purple on his bottom lip. My eyes trailed from his captors hand to his face.

I ran.

I didnt stop running even after I tripped over a few dead bodies, who I realized upon closer inspection were my friends and family. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain at the base of my skull and I cried out as white heat flooded my brain. Then, I blacked out.

When I came to, I was in my living room again. But I was far from safe. There was something about that dream that had felt so solid...so... real.

The screams, the pain...

Inu Yasha.

Iv'e been in enough weird situations to know that shit happens, but nothing has ever struck this much fear in me. It still felt wrong. I glanced out the window to see that it was still raining. I didnt waste any time, hopping into my Volkswagen Beetle, and driving off hoping that there was nothing odd enough to confirm my fears and when I arrived at the little hut in the woods, I parked my car near the road and got out.

I didnt have an umbrella so I got soaked to the bone. I ran as fast as I could to the hut in the heart of the woods and knocked on the door desperately.

When the door opened, I catapulted myself into the arms of Inu Yasha and began to cry, nuzzling my damp face into the soft curve of his neck. He was taken aback by the gesture, but reacted to my hug as I babbled on like a baby, about my dream. I cried for all I was worth and squeezed him tighter.

"Kagome it was a dream I'm okay, I here"

"Who would want to kill me aside form the usual?"

I pulled back and closed my eyes.

"Miroku"

"But I dont love him, I love you and---" My words died in my throat as soon as Inu Yasha pressed his petal soft lips to mine. I moaned into the kiss and we stumbled into the hut and closed the door.

The dream marked the first day of the rest of my life. We made love until the rain stopped hours later and fell asleep in each others arms. It was all I ever wanted and all I would ever need. I wouldnt have given it up for the world. But there was one problem. How was I going to tell Miroku. He was jealous by nature. The dream still felt real, like a prophesy. But he didnt react the way I thought he would at all. In fact, he said that he had felt the same way. At that time I was the happiest woman in the world and I hoped that nothing could change that. And if this was a dream then I didnt ever want to wake up.

Epilouge

Inu Yasha and I have been together for two years and still going strong. We dont have any immediate plans to have children.Its enough having one half breed demon around. (Just kidding!) We just feel that it isnt safe right now. But when we find something to turn him human, we'll be able to have little Inu Yasha's and Kagome's of our own!


End file.
